sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Tecmo Bowl
Sonic For Hire: Tecmo Bowl is the seventh episode of the third season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the thirty-third episode overall. In this episode, Sonic and co. play a football and attempt to lose in order to win a bet. Summary Tails and Sonic are still regretting how the Casino Zone robbery ended up, So they have decided to take the gang out to Tecmo Bowl for a football game to ease their spirits. It is then revealed that they're on the field, actually playing the game. If that is not enough, Sonic states that the game is rigged and he has placed an enormous bet for them to lose. The gang does not appear game-worthy when Jim accidentally catches the ball and is tackled. Jim questions his friendship with everyone while chugging a sports drink, only for Sonic to inform him that it is actually a "roofie cocktail", having made it himself for the cheerleaders, rendering Jim unconscious. Tails explains that the guys only have to lose by a couple points and they should play it cool so no one gets suspicious. When it comes time to select a maneuver, Sonic offers to pick "Pass 1" claiming it to be unstoppable. Tails, however, picks "Run 1" knowing it to be very stoppable. Everyone gets into position to kick off, when suddenly, Sonic grabs the ball and uses his status as the fastest thing alive to score an instant touchdown. Eggman obviously states that Sonic was not supposed to do that. A montage shows Sonic scoring touchdown after touchdown, even killing a few players in the process. Pretty soon, Eggman is out of breath and Jim wakes up in a daze. Sonic comes back to the team in a total power rush, with Tails reminding him that they are supposed to lose. Sonic just ignores him and keeps spouting motivational gibberish. Having lost Sonic, Tails motivates the team to be as dumb and slow as they can... at least until Jim points out there are only 2 seconds left on the clock, forcing the group to go with plan B. When kick off begins, Thunderhead appears driving a huge tank into the field, crushing players and brutally injuring Sonic. With the team disqualified for the tank attack, they have won the bet, and are celebrating in the mob office with loads of money and Gatorade dunks all around. Sonic, in a wheelchair and still power high, claims that all of his touchdowns were responsible for letting the guys get away with winning the bet. When he demands his own Gatorade dunk, Jim gives him one...by unzipping his pants, much to Sonic's horror. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doctor Eggman *Earthworm Jim *Kirby *Gilius Thunderhead Transcript Click here to view the transcript. Trivia *Mario's office was given a makeover in this episode. *On The Newspaper, It say's Tecmo Sports News, Sunday Edition, The Newspaper say's "Team Disqualified For Tank Attack", It shows a Picture of Sonic being crushed by a Tank, The words next to it say "Sonic's Record Day Pissed On", Under It say's Vegas Pays Off Big & On the Style section it says "Peach's Hot New Look". *Also On the Newspaper, Crash Bandicoot is referenced, "Bandicoot Stars in Sonic On Ice Reboot", this means that Crash Bandicoot starred on the reboot of Sonic On Ice, However, in "It's On", When Kirby ate the whole entire cast though, so it is possible Crash either escaped or was revived through time travel, As Crash Bandicoot later appears in Season 6 of Sonic For Hire. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3